Just Like That, Family Series, Part 2
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: "That's it," Carter asked. "Yeah. That's it. Kind of funny how four years ends just like that," I said, heading upstairs to my room. "You better head back to the hospital. I'll be gone when you get off tomorrow and you can move your things," I added, closing the bedroom door.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Madison. Everything else belongs to others and no infringement was necessary.

_**This is a continuation of my first 'ER' story, 'Family.' It stars my OC Madison Ross, sister of Doug Ross. Madison is currently dating Carter and working as a third year resident. This can be considered AU, but there are parts of the actual series incorporated into the tale. This is the next story regarding their relationship. How do they deal with the drama that seems to plague the ER on a regular basis. Will Carter and Madison survive?**_

Carter and I settled into our roles as residents and our relationship seemed to move along at a natural pace.

We were finding ourselves working different shifts most of the time and, while I understood the need for us to work opposite each other, we did get an occasional shift together. We spent a lot of time together when we weren't working and it seemed like Carter had moved into my house.

I found myself turning to him during the turmoil that was becoming my brother. I couldn't turn to Mark because he would tell me to leave Doug alone and concentrate on myself. It seemed everyone wanted to distance themselves from Doug. Everyone, but me.

Carter and I discussed the mixed signals I was getting from my brother.

"Doug is an adult, Maddie," Carter said.  
"I know and he seems to be in a really stable place right now, but I'm just worried about what could happen. This detox incident just smacks of Doug Ross bucking the system and not wanting to obey the rules and using 'for the better of the patient' as his excuse to be a cowboy. Sometimes I find it hard to believe I'm even related to him. As much as he doesn't want admit it, he's starting to remind me more and more of dad.," I said.

"Did you know he planned to do it," Carter asked.  
"No. He asked the other day when I was leaving and when I'd be back. I think he was making sure I wasn't going to be involved," I said.

Carter had decided to take me away for a long weekend to the Bahamas. I had never been, obviously, and, Carter wanted to take me. Despite the rift that existed with his grandmother and the rest of the family, his grandmother invited the two of us to go to their home on the island. We had a wonderful time and, despite his family being there with us, I never saw them. I remembered the wonderful time we had and was day dreaming when Carter called for my attention.  
Carter looked at me. "Would you," he asked.  
"Would I what," I questioned.  
"If Doug had come to you and asked you to help, would you have agreed," Carter asked, wrapping his arms me.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know," I said. And, at that time, I truly didn't know. I understood what Doug was trying to do and what point he wanted to get across, but I hated his methodology.

Knowing Doug had planned to do this and made sure I wasn't around upset me. I didn't know if I was upset that he'd done it or that he had purposely not involved me.

When the detox incident had been revealed, I was thrown into the hot seat because, once again, the name Ross prejudiced me. I was pissed beyond belief at him and his disregard over those careers he'd put in jeopardy.  
When I cornered him in the lounge, I asked him what happened.  
"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me what you were doing," I asked.  
"I didn't want to get you involved. I didn't want you to suffer because you decided to help me and someone found out. I wanted you to be able to say you honestly had no idea what I was doing," Doug said.  
"So you tell me after you've done it and because I might be questioned? Don't you realize that I'm going to be questioned, even if I wasn't around when it happened? Kerry said she wanted to speak to me and I have a feeling it's going to be about you and your questionable activities just because my last name is Ross. Do you even think at how some of these scrapes you get into affect everyone else," I yelled at him.  
"Madison, she can't touch you because you didn't do anything to help me. You didn't even know what was happening. I wanted to ask you, but didn't," he said.

"Because you thought I'd say no," I asked.  
"No, because I knew you'd say yes. I knew you'd see the benefits of doing it and would jump at a chance to help. I wasn't willing to let you sacrifice your career for it," Doug said.  
I shook my head. My brother knew me so well.

"You're probably right. But, I still can't believe you did this without thinking of who you were pulling down," I said.  
Doug didn't respond. I shook my head. "You're doing what you're best at Doug, leaving someone else to clean up your mess," I said before I left the lounge.

Things between us were pretty tense at that point and I slowly watched my brother, under the guise of a caring pediatrician, burn bridges with every one he'd ever met at County. The relationship he'd enjoyed with Mark, slowly crumbled. I knew Mark loved my brother like his own family, but he wasn't about to let Doug's volatile practice style get him in trouble. He'd even pissed Carol off, who, like me, loved him no matter what.

It wasn't long after that, my big brother moved to Seattle. He'd called to say goodbye and we'd met for coffee before his flight.

"You sure you want to do this," I asked him.  
"Mads, I have to leave Chicago. There's nothing here for me. I have a chance of running a peds ER in Seattle. I can't pass it up," he said.  
"What do you mean there's nothing here for you? Carol's here, I'm here. Have you thought about that," I asked.  
"Madison, you can handle life without me. You have a strong group of friends. Mark's still here. Life will be a lot easier on you if I'm not in the same hospital as you. I love you, sis, and leaving you and Carol is the LAST thing I want to do, but I have to," he said.  
"She doesn't want to go with you, does she," I asked.  
Doug shook his head. "Call me when you get settled. I'll schedule my next vacation to come out and see you," I said.  
"You going to bring Carter," he asked.  
"Maybe. I love you, bro," I said. We shared a hug and he got up to get on his flight. As I watched him walk down the terminal, I felt alone.

I headed back to the hospital for my shift, feeling melancholy and lost. Carter sensed my unhappiness and managed to get someone to cover for a few hours of his shift so he could take me to the roof for a picnic. The gesture was sweet and meant a lot to me. Carter didn't pry. He knew I was upset and angry. Upset that Doug had left and angry because he was taking off and I was having to deal with the fallout, despite not being involved.

Several weeks after Doug's departure, Carol called and asked to meet for coffee. I told her I'd meet her before shift at Doc Magoo's.

I couldn't imagine what Carol wanted to talk to me about because we hadn't discussed Doug at all during our few conversations since he left.

I entered the restaurant and found her sitting in a booth already. I asked for a cup of coffee and sat down with her.

"How are you," she asked me.  
"I'm good. What did you need to talk to me about," I asked, thanking the waitress for my coffee.

"Have you talked to Doug," she asked.  
"Yeah. I've talked to him just about every night. Why," I asked.  
"He calls, but I think he does it when he knows I won't be home. Did you tell him my schedule," she asked.  
"If I did, it wasn't intentional. What's wrong," I asked.  
Carol took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
If I had been drinking my coffee at the moment she made the revelation, she would have been bathing in it.  
"Pregnant," I said.

Carol smiled and nodded.

"Are we happy," I asked, secretly elated that she was pregnant with Doug's baby.

"Yeah. I'm just scared. Please, don't tell your brother until I have a chance to tell him. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell him, but I want to do it on my own time," she said.  
"Of course. I won't say a thing to Doug until you've had a chance to tell him. Will you do me a favor? Promise you'll let me help with anything you need," I said.  
"Sure, but you have your hands full. You're almost done with residency and you have Carter," she said.  
"I'll be there for you, Carol," I said.  
She thanked me again and we finished our drinks. I went to the counter and ordered a breakfast platter to go and two more coffees. I knew Carter wouldn't have eaten anything yet and thought I'd bring him breakfast.

Carol and I walked into the ER together and Carter was at admit arguing with someone on the phone.

I didn't know who he was speaking with and, despite us living together, I didn't think it was any of my business.

I caught his eye and held up the takeout containers. He nodded and returned to the phone call. He hung up the phone and followed me into the lounge.

"Do I want to know who or what that was about," I asked.  
"My father. Apparently they want me to make an appearance at the charity dinner tomorrow," he said.

"Well, you can go if you want," I said.  
"Maddie, it's the first day we've had off together in a while. I thought we'd spend it together," he said.  
I walked over to him and grabbed him by his lab coat lapel. Pulling him toward me, I said, "I managed to get the next two off with you. I bribed some people and we have a few more days off together. How does that sound," I said.

Carter kissed me. "Heavenly, Sonny," he said. "If I go, you going to go with me?"

"Sure, but your parents don't like me," I said.

"Gamma likes you. In fact, Gamma loves you. That's probably why my parents, who have never met you, claim to not like you," he said.  
"I just have to worry about pleasing your Gamma and Grandfather. As long as they welcome me into the Carter fold, I'm in," I asked.  
"You bet. And what's not to love about you," he asked, kissing me again.

As much as I would have loved to lost myself in that kiss, I pulled away. "We need to get out there. You eat and I'll check on your patients," I said.  
I took my stethoscope from off the hook in my locker and headed out to Admit.

"Morning, Madison. Nice of you to join us," Mark said, winking at me.  
I looked at the clock. "Two minutes. I have two minutes left before rounds are supposed to start, so don't start with me," I said, smiling at him.

I listened to report and took the sign offs from the overnight residents. I checked on Carter's patients and he signed his patients out to me when he came out of the lounge.  
"I'll see you in twelve. I'll drop my tux off at the cleaners. Can you pick it up on your way home," he asked.  
"Sure. You going to have dinner ready when I get home," I asked.

"I'll be sure to call and have it delivered before you get home," he said.

He hung his stethoscope and lab coat in his locker. He kissed me and headed out the door. I ventured out into the ER to start my twelve hours shift.

"Mark, can I pick your brain," I asked, looking up from my chart.  
"Sure, Maddie. What you got," he asked.  
"Well, I have a patient that had their gallbladder removed three years ago. Presenting with severe, sudden onset of abdominal pain. Patient has been seeing their physician and their primary has basically labeled them as a drug seeker," I said.  
"So why are you talking to me? You know how to handle them," Mark said.  
"That's just it, Mark. I think they have a stone in the common bile duct. The patient has had two ultrasounds, but not during their pain periods. I think the stone is floating and the patient has been scanned during the times when the stone has been back in the bile duct and not causing an obstruction," I said.

"So you want to scan them and admit them to surgery," he said.  
"Yeah, but the problem is Peter has seen the patient and agreed with the initial assumption of the primary," I said.  
Mark caught my meaning. "Order the scan. If it's positive, you have to get him to see them. If you have a problem with that, I'll talk to him. Do the labs back it up," he asked.  
"Elevated liver function tests and lipase. Nothing alarming, but enough that I think it warrants investigation," I said.  
"Do it. I'll sign off on it," Mark said.  
"Thanks," I said, heading to the desk to order the necessary scan.

"Randi, can you get me an ultrasound on the patient in curtain one, Tucker," I asked.  
"Sure," she said, picking up the phone.

I went to see another patient. I was busy charting when radiology called with the results of the ultrasound on Tucker.  
"This is Dr. Ross... Really? Thank you," I said, hanging up the phone.  
"Randi, page Dr. Benton. I have a CBD stone for him," I said.

Mark heard me call for the page and looked at me. "You're going to gloat, aren't you," he asked.  
"Nope. I'm going to make sure he apologizes for assuming the patient was seeking. That's the only thing I'm interested in," I said, smiling.  
Mark shook his head and went off to see his patients.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the character of Madison. All other characters belong to a long list of people and no offense or copyright infringement is meant.

When the shift was finished, I realized I hadn't participated in any of the traumas that came into the ER. I was surprised that, by not participating in the traumas, I wasn't nearly as exhausted as normal. I went into the lounge and grabbed my bag. I hung up my lab coat and stethoscope and headed out of the lounge.

"See you guys later," I called, waving as I headed out the door.

"Maddie, I'll walk with you," Carol said.

I waited for her to gather up her stuff and we headed out the door together.

"So how are you," she asked.  
"Never better. I have to pick up Carter's tuxedo from the dry cleaners on the way home. We're going to a charity thing. And don't ask because I don't know what it's for," I said as we climbed the stairs.

"Sounds like you're excited," Carol said.  
"I am," I said, rolling my eyes. "I really like Carter's grandmother. I'm just not looking forward to seeing his parents. The one time I met his mother, she was not very nice," I said.

"Why," Carol asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe because I don't have the right pedigree. I'm not some high-society debutante," I said.  
"But Mrs. Carter likes you. She doesn't care what you do or where you grew up," Carol said.  
"Yeah, Gamma likes me. In fact, Gamma likes me and sees me as a suitable member of the family. The perfect mate for Carter. Especially since he loves me. She wished her son had found the same love that she found in her life and that Carter and I have found," I said.

"That should be all that matters. Carter thinks a lot of his grandmother. Her opinion matters," Carol said.  
As the train neared my stop, I looked at her. "I keep telling myself that. See you later," I said.

I exited the EL and headed down the stairs. The dry cleaners was right by the stop and our house was just two blocks away. I went inside to pick up Carter's tux.

Tux in hand, fifteen minutes later, I walked the two blocks to our house. I wondered what in the world I was going to wear. I was almost certain Carter's mother would shove me under a bus if I showed up in something unfashionable. I mentally ticked off the dresses in my head and knew I had only one option.

I unlocked the front door and entered the combination for the alarm.

Shutting the door, I turned the alarm back on and headed upstairs. "Carter! I have your tux," I said.

I entered the bedroom and found the bed empty. I figured he was in the shower and, hearing the running water, was proved correct.

I threw my coat onto the chair in the bedroom and pulled the black cocktail dress out of my closet. It was just above the knee, sleeveless with a lacy bodice over the gray sheath under the lace. I came up around the neck and I put my pearls up against it and decided that might work. I pulled my simple black patent pumps out of the closet along with sheer stockings.

Carter stepped out of the shower and entered the room in a towel.  
"Hey, Mads. You going to wear that tonight," he asked.  
"Yeah. I think it's the only cocktail dress I have," I said.

"You'll look great," he said, giving me a kiss.  
"I'm going to jump in the shower. I hung your tux on the closet door," I said, heading into the shower.  
I showered quickly, knowing I had to hurry.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to the bedroom.

"You in a towel just does things to me, Sonny," Carter said, wrapping his arms around me. He started pulling at the towel, trying to remove it from my body.

"CARTER! We have somewhere to be and if you don't stop, we'll never get there and then everyone will certainly hate me," I said.  
"No one hates you," Carter said, stealing another kiss before letting me return to my task.

"Your grandmother loves me and that's all I need to worry about, right," I asked, pulling my undergarments from the drawer.

"Yes. Mom and dad are just that way. They've been trying to get me to marry some high society debutante. That's not for me. That's not what I want," Carter said, buttoning his dress shirt.  
I slipped into the strapless bra and black lace underwear and turned to find Carter staring.

"You don't know what you want," I said, sitting on the bed to put on my stockings.

Carter came over to me and sat next to me on the bed. "I want you," he said.  
I kissed him and got off the bed before things got too far and went into the bathroom to fix my hair. I grabbed the blow dryer and dried it a little to make it easier to style. I grabbed a few bobby pins and twisted my hair into a french twist. I grabbed a few crystal accessories and put them along the side of the twist to hide the bobby pins.

I came out of the bathroom and found Carter tying his bow tie.

I stepped into my dress and went to the mirror. Carter zipped the dress for me and grabbed the pearls off the dresser and fastened them for me as well.

I went back into the bathroom and finished applying my makeup. I dabbed on some lip gloss and stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Well," I asked.  
"You look beautiful," he said, kissing me.

"I just hope I don't embarrass you," I said.  
"You've been to these things before. Why are you so nervous," he asked, getting my wool wrap from the closet before slipping into his overcoat.  
"I wasn't your girlfriend before, Carter. That kind of changes the playing field. Instead of everyone knowing I'm just your friend and came to keep you company, they're now going to think I'm after your money and the Carter name," I said.

"Are you," he asked, smiling.

"If I didn't love you, John, I'd seriously kick your ass for that statement," I said.

"In some strange way, that turns me on," he said.

My mouth gaped opened and Carter winked. I shook my head and grabbed my clutch. Carter opened the door for me. He armed the alarm and, with his hand on the small of back, led me to the limo that was waiting for us.

We pulled up to the banquet hall, Carter helped me out of the limo. "You look great and don't worry, everything will be fine," he said to me.

"I hope you're right," I said.

Carter and I shared a quick kiss before he put his hand in the small of my back and led me into the banquet hall.

We checked my bag and wrap with the coat room before heading into the center room. The number of people shocked me.  
"Wow! You could have warned me," I said, squeezing his hand.

"You'll do fine, Sonny. Come on, Gamma's spotted us," Carter said, pulling me toward his grandmother.  
"Gamma," Carter said, kissing her and giving her a hug.

She held out her hands to me and I kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Hi, Mrs. Carter," I said.  
"Madison, how many times have I told you, you're family. You've been John's friend for several years now. And I'm really, really glad to see the two of you are a couple. I don't have to worry about John being alone," she said.  
I tried not to blush. "Thank you, Gamma," I said, trying to hide my shock at her statement.

"John, your parents are here," Mrs. Carter said.  
"I know. Dad called me at the hospital to tell me to come to this fundraiser," Cater said.

"Why don't you get Madison something to drink," Mrs. Carter said.  
"I'll be right back," he said, kissing my cheek.  
His grandmother turned to me. "I am pleased you came with John tonight. And he seems pleased as well," she said.  
"He just wanted some company," I said.

John brought over a glass of champagne for me and his grandmother.

"Thank you, dear," she said.  
"I saw mom at the table. She's heading this way," Carter said.

He placed his hand on my back and whispered in my ear, "Just smile," he said.

Eleanor Carter came over to Millicent, Carter and myself. "John, it was so good of you to come tonight," she said, hugging her son. John returned her hug and stepped back to me, keeping his hand on my back.

"Mom, you know Madison," he said.  
"Your friend from med school. I thought you were bringing your girlfriend," she said.  
"Madison is my girlfriend, mom. We've been dating for a few months now," Cater said.

She smiled at me, but not before I caught the look of horror cross her face. Her composure was well practiced, but I caught the look.

"Well, I supposed we'll have to have you over for dinner while we're in town," Eleanor said.  
Carter caught the meaning in her tone. "I don't know if we'll have any free time, mom. We are working," he said.  
"Well, maybe the next time we're here. I'll call you later, John. I'm going to go and speak with the governor's wife," she said, giving Carter a stiff hug and me a small smile.  
"That wasn't too bad," I said, knowing Carter would understand what I meant.  
"Ignore her. I do," Carter said.  
"I'm going to the ladies. I'll be back," he said.  
"Be sure you do. I wouldn't want someone to walk off with you while my back was turned," Carter said.

I laughed at him and headed to the restroom. Carter turned back to where his grandmother was standing and saw her speaking with someone he recognized but didn't know their name.

He smiled and shook hands when they departed, leaving him with his grandmother. He saw his father coming up behind his grandmother.

"Mother. John," his father said, shaking his hand.  
"Dad," Carter said, taking a cracker from the waitress serving the hors d'overs.

"John, I have a young lady I'd like you to meet. She's the granddaughter of one of the foundations board members. You might remember her. Courtney Bradfield," his father said.  
"You want me to meet her or date her," Carter asked.  
"I thought you might share a drink with her," his father said.  
I came out of the bathroom and stood next to Carter.

"Madison. It's so nice of you to accompany John to these events. If he goes and speaks with Mr. Bradfield's daughter, you might not have to come to one of these things again," Carter's dad said.

I gave Carter and odd look and cocked my eyebrow. "Dad thinks I should have a drink with Courtney Bradfield. She's a boardmember's granddaughter," Carter said.  
I nodded my head. "Dad, Madison and I are dating," Carter said.  
"Oh, I see. Well, maybe another time. I'll see you later, John. Pleasure, Madison," his father said before walking away.

"Sorry about that," Carter said. "Dad wants to use my dating life as a business deal."

We spent the next two hours talking with various people Carter's grandmother wanted us to know.

While speaking to the granddaughter of Millicent's dearest friend, Carter's father came back over to him.

A few minutes later, Carter asked me if I was ready to go. I nodded and we said good bye to his grandparents and headed out the door.

While we waited for the limo, I noticed Carter seemed distracted.  
"Hey," I asked, bumping him with my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking about what dad said," he said.

"About dating the board member's daughter," I asked.

The limo pulled up and Carter opened the door and helped me inside.

As we headed toward the town house, he turned to me. "No, he's going to be staying with Gamma and grandfather for several months. I'm not looking forward to that," Carter said.  
I looked at him and thought about what I'd been thinking about for a few weeks. "Why don't you just move in with me," I said.  
Carter looked at me. "Move in with you," he asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we're always together, you practically live there now anyway and you won't have to worry about seeing them at the house all the time and we'll be able to see each other more often. You practically live there anyway, might as well make it official," I said.  
"You think we're ready for that," he asked.  
"Well, we can always give it a try and, if not, then you can always stay in the basement apartment," I said.

Carter looked at me and appeared to be pondering my suggestion and I was actually scared he would say no.  
He turned to me and smiled. "I think I might like that," he said, kissing me.

We arrived back home and I was exhausted.

We changed clothes and collapsed into bed.

I had arranged to have the next few days off with Carter and we spent some of the time moving his stuff into the house, officially. He spent nearly all his time at my house, especially since we had started working opposite shifts. Having him officially a part of the household would be one way to make sure we saw each other as much as possible.

Unfortunately, just when things were starting to get comfortable and look like we were headed for a wonderful future, I was blindsided by Carter's betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Madison. Everything else belongs to someone with more money and imagination that myself.

Carter and I found ourselves on opposite shifts for weeks. We only saw each other during shift change for nearly a month. It was incredibly tough on a relationship and 'the incident' happened when I found out John had been meeting with a female insurance agent during his shifts.

So, when 'the incident' happened, I wasn't in the best frame of mind. I was being interviewed for the Chief Resident position and Kerry had spoken to me at length to make sure that my brother hadn't influenced me in my practice; Doug had left because it was his way of damning everyone around him when he refused to take responsibility for the consequences of his actions by staying in Chicago and facing the fallout; and I hadn't seen Carter in three days.

Anyway, I'd been hearing about Carter seeing this woman for dinner and I decided to come by during one of his shifts. The nurses hated telling me and, if it weren't for the fact that I used to be one of them, they would have let me find out for myself. I wasn't disappointed.  
I came by bearing dinner for Carter and was told he was in the suture room.  
I noticed the lights were off and I thought he was catching an early nap. He'd been up waiting for me when I got off an unusual 8 hour shift.

I pushed open the door silently and flicked on the light, saying 'Surprise' but the 'prise' part got lost by the choked scream I gave off.

There was my boyfriend with another woman. I didn't know exactly what happened between them, but the innuendo was there and I wasn't waiting for an explanation.

Cater came running out of the suture room and chased after me.

"Madison, wait," he called.  
I kept walking toward the entrance.  
"Madison, wait! We need to talk," he said.  
I stopped and turned around on my heel.  
"Talk? We need to talk? What's there to talk about? I know our schedules have been crazy, but I don't jump into bed with the first physically welcoming person that comes along," I said.  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking around at the audience we had created.  
"No you're not. You're sorry you got caught. So, you want to tell me how long this has been going on? How long have you been sleeping with the blonde bitch," I asked.  
"You don't even know her," Carter said.  
"Right and I don't want to know her. I'm going to make this easy on you Carter: If you need a place to stay, I'm sure the sewer is available. It's a perfect fit for rodent like you. You should feel right at home," I said, turning around and heading out the door.

I don't remember the walk to the EL or the walk to my house.

As soon as I got home, I called my brother. "Do you still have room for one seriously depressed sister to visit," I asked.  
"Any time for you, Mads," he said.  
"I'll call you with my flight time," I said.  
I hung up with him and called the travel agent.  
"I need to get a round-trip ticket from Chicago to Seattle," I said.  
The travel agent worked on the arrangements.

I called the ER and asked to speak with Kerry.

"Madison, what's wrong," Kerry asked. Despite her dislike of my brother, and her doubt that I didn't know what Doug was doing, she thought me an excellent physician and, in a small way, a friend.

"I need to take a week off. I want to get out of Chicago for a while," I said.  
"When," she asked.  
"I have a flight booked for tomorrow morning," I said.

"You're not due back until the day after. I can handle those three shifts you'll be missing. I'll see you next Tuesday, then," Kerry asked.  
"Yeah. I'll come back Monday afternoon. Thanks, Kerry. You can have me cover those shifts for the ones that will be covering mine," I said.  
"We have new R2's starting, so that will work out fine. You'll be ready to take over as Chief Resident when you come back, I hope," Kerry asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Kerry. That means a lot," I said.  
"Well, Mark and I think you have what it takes and it's the first step toward an attending position," she said.

"I'll see you then, Kerry. Thanks," I said, hanging up the phone.

I went upstairs and packed a small suitcase. I didn't want to take much. I just wanted to get out of the city and get away from what I had seen and the pain being with Carter caused.

I put the suitcase by my bedroom door and headed downstairs for some coffee. As I was sitting down to drink the coffee, I heard the front door unlock and the alarm beep as it was turned off. I heard Carter come down the hall into the kitchen.  
"Sonny, can we talk," he asked.  
"About what, Carter," I asked, wiping the tears from my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry," he said.

I didn't say anything, I just let the tears flow down my cheeks.  
"I know it was wrong. I got caught up in the flirting and the way she was paying attention to me. I was feeling lonely and she was there. She was easily available," Carter said, leaning against the counter.  
"I love you, John Carter, but I can't trust you right now. I'm going away. I'll be back in a week and then I'll start as Chief Resident. You can store your stuff in the basement apartment if you need time to find a place," I said, putting my cup in the sink.

"That's it," Carter asked.  
"Yeah. That's it. Kind of funny how four years ends just like that," I said, heading upstairs to my room. "You better head back to the hospital. I'll be gone when you get off tomorrow and you can move your things," I added, closing the bedroom door.

I heard him say, 'I love you Madison. I'll always love you," before the front door locked and the alarm activated. I sat on the bed and buried my face in his pillow and sobbed.

CARTER'S POV

I don't know why I did it. Well, I know why I did it, but I don't know why I wanted to because I loved Madison. She was everything to me. She knew me better than anyone and supported me when I needed it the most. She was stressed with the situation with Doug and the whole Chief Resident selection and I knew I should have tried to be there for her, but I wasn't. I was feeling sorry for myself.

For the four years Madison and I had been together, I had never once felt neglected. We worked together. A year ago, I had moved into her town house because I had lost my RA job, thanks to Lucy and her Halloween party. Madison suggested I move in with her. I assumed she meant the apartment in the basement. I was surprised when she said she wanted me to share the house with her. I liked the idea of living with her. I moved into the house and we entered a new phase of our relationship. We were talking about marriage, but neither of us had positive marriages to look to. My parents seemed married for convenience and Madison's parents hadn't been happy for much of their union. Madison wanted to wait until residency was finished and I was for that. I was happy being with her.

Then the incident with her brother derailed our plans.

Madison hadn't been aware of what her brother was doing and the fallout really hurt her. She was upset that he'd kept it from her and she was angry that everyone assumed that she knew what was going on. She was angry with Doug for possibly ruining her chance as being chief resident and I was mad at him for that also.

The the schedule for the month came out and Madison and I were on different shifts. If she was off, I was working. We had three days off together the whole month and I wondered how we were going to handle that. We tried to be positive about the whole thing. "At least we'll be able to share the bed for a few minutes," she had said.  
"Yeah, if the shift doesn't run long," I said.  
We overlapped on a lot of shifts, with Madison working at 11 in the morning and me working at 7 in the evening. That gave us 4 hours to work together and four hours together at home, if we were lucky.

She dropped by with food for me when she was off and I tried to do the same for her. However, we were always busy and tired when we got home and our time together suffered.  
I don't know why I found myself attracted to Roxanne. I don't know why I let it go as far as it did. I tried to tell myself that Madison was neglecting me and our needs as a couple, but I was just rationalizing. Roxanne was showing me attention that Madison hadn't been showing me in the last month. However, Madison had cooked dinner for me and did a thousand other little things for me, that I never noticed until I had moved out. She had channeled our time apart into doing things to make me happy since we didn't have that physical connection. When Roxanne hit on me and I hadn't seen Madison in three days, I gave in to the temptation. I didn't know she was going to surprise me at work and I didn't know she was going to walk in at that moment. Despite that being the one and only time I'd ever done that to Madison, it hurt like hell. I knew I wanted Madison, but knowing I'd probably ruined that because I was selfish, broke my heart.

When I went to the house after she'd fled the ER, I didn't know what to expect. She had been calm, but teary and told me she was leaving town for a week. Offering me the apartment in the basement was not something I was expecting.

When she left, I knew she was coming back and that I loved her. I just didn't know if it would do any good. I had to get her back because I loved her, but I realized that loving her might mean I'd have to let her go.

MADISON'S POV

I boarded the plane to Seattle the next morning, anxious to get out of Chicago and away from the pain of Carter's betrayal.

Hours later my plane landed in Seattle.

I headed to baggage claim and was relieved to see my brother waiting for me. I nearly ran to him. I enveloped him in a crushing hug.

"Easy there, Mads. I've missed you, too," he said.

He took my bags and led me out the door to the parking lot where he'd left his car. I climbed in and we headed off to his house.

He didn't ask any questions of me during the drive, but he was going to pepper me with questions as soon as I got to his house.

We pulled into the driveway of his house and I had to admit the pictures didn't do the place justice. He had a three car garage, a huge deck that ran the entire back of the house and a beautiful view of a lake. He had a dock with a boat sitting in a slip just out of the water.  
"Wow, Dougie," I said.  
"I know. Never thought I'd see the day when I owned my own house," he said.

The setting of his house was absolutely beautiful and the setting was serene. Immediately, I felt happier.

Doug wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"I know this is tough for you. I'm sorry," he said to me.

I hugged my brother back and cried on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, he guided me into his house.

We went into the kitchen and he poured some water into a mug and handed me a tin with tea bags.  
"Thanks," I said to my brother.

He poured a cup of coffee for himself and leaned across the counter.  
"Want to talk about it," he asked.

I took a sip of the tea and looked at my brother over the rim. "No, but I suppose I don't have a choice," I said.  
Doug ushered me into his living room which was warm and inviting. He had a fire going in the fireplace and he sat down beside me on the couch.

"Carter slept with some insurance lady," I said, drinking my tea.

Doug nearly spit his coffee all over his coffee table. "He did what!"

"I know, I know. He slept with this woman that had been dropping around the ER a lot. Chuni and Lily noticed her hanging around a lot, especially when Carter was working. Anyway, we've been on opposite shifts and not seeing each other and he caved," I said.

"I can't believe this," Doug said, getting up off the couch.

"Look, I wanted to get away from Chicago for a few days and not be there when Carter moved his stuff out of the house," I said.  
"He was living with you," he asked.  
"Doug, don't, OK. I want to move on," I said.  
"Will you be able to work with him," Doug asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be Chief Resident, so it'll be fine," I said.  
Doug eyed me and I shook my head. "Can you take me out on that boat? I haven't been on a boat in a long while," I said.

Doug smiled and we headed out the back door toward the dock.

I spent a relaxing week with my brother, just playing tourist. He showed me the ER he was running and I was impressed with the operation. He also managed to get the ER director to offer me an attending position. The catch was, I would be able to finish the extra year as Chief Resident. The offer sounded tempting, but I didn't know if I wanted to leave Chicago and not be the Chief Resident, despite the break up with Carter.

When Doug dropped me off at the airport, he made one more push for me to move to Seattle.

"Come on Maddie, you can live with me," he said.  
"Been there, done that. I appreciate the offer and I'll seriously mull it over. I have to finish as chief resident. It's what I've wanted," I said.  
We shared a hug and I promised to call when I landed in Chicago.

I headed back to Chicago, ready for my new challenge as Chief Resident.

When the taxi dropped me off at my house, I wasn't ready for the loneliness that hit me when I entered the house. I went upstairs and noticed Carter's clothes were gone. I wasn't ready for the reality that I was no longer part of a couple. That the man I had been in love with for nearly six years, was no longer mine. Despite everything that happened, I knew I'd always love Carter. No matter what, I knew John Carter was my soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: ER belongs to a lot of people and I am not one of them. I do own the character of Madison.

MADISON'S POV

"Hey, Dr. Ross! Good to see you back," Malik said as I entered the ER for my first shift after my trip to Seattle.

"Morning, Malik. How's it looking," I asked.  
"Good. Got two new R2's for you to manage," he said.  
"Just what I live for! How's our lowly R3 handling it," I asked.  
"He's actually waiting for you," Malik said.  
I rolled my eyes and hung up my coat in my locker. I put on my lab coat and headed out into the foray at Admit.

That's when I met Dave Malucci.

"Well, well, I thought I knew all the residents. Who is that," he asked Randi.  
"That is someone who can chew you up and spit you back out. She makes me look tame," Randi said, grinning.  
"Looking like that, she can chew on me anytime," he said.

I heard the comment and decided to take him down a bit. I turned around and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who wants to know," he asked, taken aback at my forceful tone, but still taking time to look me up and down.  
"Fine, be cute. I'm Madison Ross, chief resident. Now, if you're finished admiring my attributes, I asked you a question: Who. The. Hell. Are. You," I asked.  
"Dave Malucci, second year," he said.  
I looked at Haleh and Malik. "Really? Are you guys pranking me," I asked.  
Haleh tried not to laugh and Malik just rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, Malucci, you get to work with the esteemed Dr. Carter. Speaking of which, were in the world is Carter," I asked.  
"Right behind you, Madison," he said.

"Welcome back, Madison. How was Seattle," Mark asked as he approached admit.

"Seattle? What's in Seattle," Dave asked.  
"Coffee," I said, never taking my eyes off Carter. "You get to work with the wonderful Dr. Malucci," I said.  
"Come on, Maddie! Is this because you're mad," he asked.  
I ignored him and looked at the board and took clipboards for the patients that had been waiting the longest.

"I'm sorry about that comment, Dr. Ross. I didn't know who you were and you're a beautiful woman and I was kind of lost for a minute," Dave said.

I slammed the clipboard on the desk and looked at him. Pasting a sweet smile on my face, I batted my eyes. Everyone that knew me, backed away from the desk, including Carter, leaving Dave at the center of Admit.  
"Look, let's just end this right now. I'm the chief resident. I just got back from a short vacation so I could cry my sorrows about breaking up with my jack-ass ex-boyfriend. Now, I'm not in the mood and will gladly knock you out and let the med students practice intubation on your unconscious body. Are we clear," I asked.  
He slowly nodded his head.

"Good, now get to work," I said, taking my charts to go and see patients.  
Dave looked at Carter and said. "Looks like Dr. Itsy-Bitsy is a feisty one."  
"That's good, Dave. Why don't you call her that to her face and see what happens. You couldn't handle her," Carter said.  
"So you tried and failed, eh? Well, I'd like to try," Dave said.  
Carter rolled his eyes, "Who said I failed?" Dave stood at the desk, jaw on the floor.

"Don't look so surprised. Who do you think the jack-ass ex-boyfriend is, Dr. Dave," Carter added, heading off to see a patient.  
"Dr. Carter and her," he asked out loud.

"Yup. Lucky guy," Malik said before heading to help me.

Half-way through the shift, I was working on some charting when Lucy Knight, Carter's med student, approached me. "Dr. Ross," she asked.  
"Yeah, Lucy," I answered.  
"Would you mind helping me with my cases today," she asked.  
"Sure. Carter's not being helpful," I asked, before shaking my head. "Never mind, don't answer that. I've worked with Carter before."

Lucy went off to see her patients.

Mark sat down next to me. "How's life as Chief Resident," he asked.  
I put down the pen I'd been using to write on the charts and looked at him. "Too much paperwork," I said.  
Mark laughed. "I know that feeling. What I mean is..." he started to say.  
"What you mean is how is it working with Carter now that we're broken up? It's fine Mark. We're both adults and understand how important it is for us to get along," I said.  
"Just checking. Let me know if you need anything," he said.  
I smiled and thanked him and went back to my charting.

Carter and I spent the next few weeks working together, but avoiding the situation as much as possible. I still loved him, but I was learning to let it go.

I also spent the time knocking Malucci down a few notches. Truth be told, Dave was a very attractive and sexy guy, but I'd never tell him that to his face.

And, given my track record, I'd never get involved anyway.

Life turned in its usual way in the ER and I just decided to let it flow around me. I worked on my house.  
I managed to get the basement apartment fixed and was debating the thought of renting it out.

Carter and I went about our lives, without each other.

It wasn't long before Carter started dating. I'd be lying if I said it didn't matter to me, but it did.

Of course, I covered well. I was all about my career now. All about being the best doctor I could be. Who needed the distraction of men.

A few weeks later I had made plans to meet an old friend, but she called after I'd arrived and said she couldn't make it. I understood. Instead of going home, I stayed around to have a beer and watch the game on TV. I had just taken my first sip of my beer when I heard a voice behind me.  
"Well, if it isn't Bitsy, herself," Dave said.

"If it isn't Dr. Dave," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"What brings you here," he asked as he sat down next to me.  
"I live in this neighborhood. I was meeting a friend who can't make it," I said, finishing my beer.

"Well, I just got stood up, so how about we drown our sorrows together," he asked.

I eyed the man in front of me. Since I had nothing else planned and figured Carter shouldn't be the one having all the fun, I smiled.  
"You buying," I asked.

He winked and ordered shots of tequila.

The bartender set the shots in front of us along with limes and salt.  
"You game," he asked.  
"Always," I said, throwing caution to the wind.

Three shots and an hour and a half later, I had developed an appreciation for Dave's wit.

"I still think you're a pompous ass," I said.  
"And I think you have a nice one," Dave said, grinning over the rim of his glass.

"Well, thanks. Nice to know that I have some appreciating qualities," I said, downing my beer.  
"You have a lot to appreciate," he said.  
"Are you flirting with me," I asked.

"Me? Flirt with you? Don't think so, Bitsy," he said, ordering two more beers.  
"Really? Seems you do it enough at work. Guess I'm not that appreciating," I said, taking a drink.

"I know it wouldn't work. You're way out of my league. I understand that," he said.

"Thanks. I think. I've never thought I'd ever be considered out of someone's league. Not good enough for them, possibly, but never out of their league," I said.

We sat at the bar watching people coming inside to finish watching the game.

"Now why would you say that? You're chief resident. You're a doctor. You're very, very attractive," he said.  
I shrugged. "Just stating the obvious. I don't exactly have much experience with men. Carter and I were friends for all of med school and then together for the last three. First and last serious relationship. I'm oh for one," I said, taking a drink of my beer.

"You want to get out of here," he asked.  
Deciding I had no where else to go and wasn't on until seven the next night, I nodded.

I grabbed my jacket off the stool and headed toward the door. I turned and saw Dave throw some money on the counter and head toward me.

I was getting ready to put on my jacket when he helped me. I zipped it up and headed outside.

The spring evening was cool, but I liked the cool weather.

Dave stood beside me. "Where are we going," he asked.  
"Can you walk two blocks," I asked.  
He nodded and I took his arm and led the way to my town house.

We made small talk as we headed down the street. And he asked about my relationship with Carter.

"So, why Carter," Dave asked.  
"He and I became close during med school. We started dating right after residency started. He was there when I was attacked in the parking garage. He dealt with a lot of crap during that time," I said.  
"What happened? If you want to tell me," he asked.  
"I got beat up by this surgical resident that was stalking the hospital's female employees. He would attack them and rape them. However, with me it was more personal. I had turned him down every time he asked me out and Carter was his biggest competition during his surgical residency. It was personal for all those reasons. I had a broken jaw, nose, ankle and lower leg. I ended up with a concussion and had to have Peter remove my spleen. Carter and I had just gotten serious right before it happened," I said.  
I stopped in front of my town house, undid the gate and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. I unlocked the door and disarmed the security system. The lights flicked on in the foyer and I heard Dave gasp. "Wow," he said.  
"Not what you were expecting, huh," I said.  
"This is amazing," he said.

I led Dave into the house. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and Dave followed behind me.  
"How did you afford this place? You get it from Carter," Dave asked as he peeked into the bedrooms.  
"Nope. My father managed to acquire it, somehow. He gave it to me when I graduated medical school. My own brother didn't know about it and I moved in here when he decided to move in with Carol," I said.

I opened the door to my bedroom and entered my private sanctuary.

I started to enter the room and he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "What are we doing, Madison," he asked.  
"I honestly don't know, Dave," I said.  
Then, he kissed me. And it was an awesome kiss. I have to admit that.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"You going to leave me hanging like that," I asked, staring into his eyes.

His mouth descended onto mine again and I lost all self-control. We ended up in the bedroom and spent the rest of the night and the morning in bed.

We fell asleep just before the sun came up and curled against Dave, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Carter's POV

Madison returned from Seattle. I was hoping that when she returned, we might be able to talk about what had happened. I didn't expect her to believe me, but I still loved her.

She walked into Admit looking wonderful. She didn't even glance my way as she took in the scene of patients before her. She was starting as Chief Resident today and, like it or not, she was going to be my boss.

She was greeted, rather rudely in my book, by Dave Malucci. I could tell he thought Madison was extremely attractive. I saw him looking her over, not once, but twice.

Madison is a beautiful woman. And, knowing Dave was looking at her like she was conquest, brought out my protective nature.

I pulled myself out of the daydream and focused on the conversation going on around me.

"Fine, Malucci, you get to work with the esteemed Dr. Carter. Speaking of which, were in the world is Carter," Madison asked.  
"Right behind you, Madison," I said.

"Welcome back, Madison. How was Seattle," Mark asked as he approached admit.

"Seattle? What's in Seattle," Dave asked.  
"Coffee," Madison said, never taking her eyes off me. "You get to work with the wonderful Dr. Malucci," she said.  
"Come on, Maddie! Is this because you're mad," I asked.

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. I didn't think Madison had it in her. Sticking me with Dave. That was low. I'd certainly have to talk to Mark about that one.

Then it hit me. I couldn't talk to Mark about the way Maddie was handing out the assignments. I couldn't let on that I thought our breakup was the reasoning behind her assignments. That LAST thing I needed was to have Mark remind me of the bonehead thing I did to ruin my relationship with Maddie.

I saw Dave move closer to Maddie, something that irritated me to no end.

When she proceeded to tell him off, I was elated. 'That's my girl,' I thought to myself with a smile.

Dave looked at me and said. "Looks like Dr. Itsy-Bitsy is a feisty one."

I bit my tongue to stop from laughing in his face.  
"That's good, Dave. Why don't you call her that to her face and see what happens. You couldn't handle her," I said.  
"So you tried and failed, eh? Well, I'd like to try," Dave said.  
I rolled my eyes, "Who said I failed?" Dave stood at the desk, jaw on the floor.

"Don't look so surprised. Who do you think the jack-ass ex-boyfriend is, Dr. Dave," I added, heading off to see a patient.

I watched Dave confirm my admission with Malik before heading into exam 1 to see a patient. It was going to be a long residency year.

I knew I had to think of something I could do to get Maddie back. I wanted Sonny back in my life again.


End file.
